Curiosidad
by NiddyDragonBreath
Summary: Riko debería de haberse quedado en casa, pero allí estaba, en esa discoteca, con Momoi Satsuki de compañera. Yuri, leve hetero.


_¡Hola de nuevo! Es un enorme logro para mí publicar una historia detrás de otra (en serio, soy muy vaga), pero es que no podía evitar hacer un fanfic de esta pareja, simplemente me encanta._

**· Disclaimer. **Kuroko no Basuke no es mío, pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

**· Advertencias. **Temática lésbica, es decir, yuri. Algo de heterosexualidad, muy leve y época adolescente

**· Pairing. **Momoi Satsuki x Aida Riko; levísimo Aida Riko x Teppei Kiyoshi/Aida Riko x Hyuuga Junpei.

* * *

Aida Riko no sabía en qué momento fue que acabó en una discoteca, bebiendo su primera bebida alcohólica y teniendo como compañera a la antigua mánager de Teiko, Momoi Satsuki. La chica de pelo rosa no es que le cayera demasiado bien, precisamente, y ella no era muy amiga de la vida nocturna que no se limitase a pasarse las noches en vela ideando nuevas estrategias para su equipo. Pero allí se encontraba, taladrando sus pobres oídos con música a todo volumen, ensuciando su joven cerebro con sustancias tóxicas y observando a los demás.

Momoi se había ido al baño y durante ese periodo de tiempo pudo darse cuenta de que no parecía ser una discoteca normal. Todas las personas que estaban allí, bailando, charlando o lo que fuese que estuvieran haciendo, eran mujeres. No había visto ni un hombre desde que habían entrado, aunque algunas de las féminas presentes pudieran pasar como uno perfectamente. Le parecía bastante extraño, pero en ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza que fuera una discoteca homosexual hasta que notó una presencia a su lado y una voz claramente femenina y con un tono _sugerente. _

Entró en pánico. Una mujer estaba intentando ligar con ella. _Una mujer_. ¡Ella era completamente heterosexual! ¡Incluso había tenido fantasías con que terminaba casándose con Teppei o con Hyuuga! —aunque para ella es no significaba que estuviese enamorada de ellos, claro que no.

Intentó farfullar entre un cúmulo de nerviosismo y ansiedad que a ella no le interesaban las mujeres, pero llegó Momoi antes de que pudiese articular una sola palabra. Un sentimiento de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de la de pelo castaño, para luego ser sustituido por los pinchazos de la incredulidad.

—Cariño, esta monada viene conmigo, así que fuera~ —fueron las palabras que utilizó Momoi Satsuki para 'espantar' a la otra mujer, que se fue algo enfadada al ver sus planes frustrados. Luego se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa—. No se te puede dejar sola ni unos minutos, ¿eh?

—¿¡Por qué no me dijiste que esto era una discoteca para homosexuales!? ¡A mi no me gustan las mujeres! —Riko estaba indignada y, porqué no, un poco curiosa. En verdad quería saber la razón por la que aquella chica de pechos enormes le había conducido a aquel lugar.

—Si te lo hubiese dicho no hubieses venido – murmuró con un puchero falso Satsuki, para luego esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa—. Y... ¿estás segura de que no te gustan las mujeres?

—¡Claro que estoy segura de que no me gustan las mujeres!

Lo gritó tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de que alguien le hubiese escuchado, pero la música alta anulaba otros sonidos. Notó como Momoi se acercaba a ella con movimientos sugerentes, que extrañamente se le hicieron _atractivos_. Oh, vamos, no me jodas.

Satsuki cogió un mechón del pelo de Riko y jugó con él mientras con una sonrisa, miraba a la más baja con los ojos ensombrecidos. O eso parecía, había poca luz en aquel antro.

—Vamos Riko, todas hemos tenido nuestras dudas, y seguro que tu también —acercó un poco más su cara a la de la entrenadora de Seirin, que tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse—. ¿No tienes curiosidad?

La de pelo castaño estaba demasiado ocupada manteniéndole la mirada a la otra como para elaborar una respuesta coherente a esa pregunta lanzada al aire.

—… ¿Eh? —fue todo lo que pudo procesar.

Momoi se rió entre dientes y bajó una mano a la cadera de la otra chica, metiendo un poco la mano debajo de la camiseta de tirantes que había elegido la chica para salir. Era de color azul claro y la chica de gran busto opinaba que le sentaba de maravilla. Con una sonrisa mucho más grande y sombría, volvió a preguntar.

—Digo que si nunca has tenido curiosidad por tener contacto con una mujer. Y con contacto no me refiero a amistad —rió—. ¿Alguna vez se te ha pasado por la cabeza, Riko, el querer _experimentar_?

Aida Riko sabía que estaba jodida cuando un una imagen de Satsuki y ella besándose se le pasó por la mente. Y lo más aterrador era que no le parecía una idea muy descabellada. La jodida mánager de Tou había despertado esa curiosidad que Riko había ocultado hacía dos años atrás. Claro que había tenido sus dudas, y había querido experimentar, pero la falta de una mujer que le atrajese y la aparición de dos hombres que bien podían resultarle atractivos, habían apartado de forma indefinida toda curiosidad respecto a una latente homosexualidad. Y ahora, en aquella situación, todas aquellas preguntas sin responder veían la respuesta en aquella guapa y bien dotada chica que estaba más que dispuesta a responderlas.

Para Momoi Satsuki, el sonrojo de Riko, la desviación de su mirada hacia otro lado y sus labios entreabiertos fue una invitación más que clara. Llevaba bastante tiempo detrás de aquel cuerpo aparentemente falto de curvas y tenía ganas de _saborear _un poco a la deliciosa entrenadora de Seirin. Así que no hizo esperar más a su fiera interna y besó a Riko con la boca abierta.

Fue un beso intenso desde el principio, con las lenguas de las dos chicas en contacto desde el primer momento y una fuerte participación por los dos bandos.

Riko estaba extremadamente nerviosa, pero cuando la más alta empezó a mover su boca contra la suya a la par que su lengua, el escalofrío de satisfacción le recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Le siguió el paso de inmediato, aunque no tuviese mucha experiencia con los besos. Aquello se sentía _jodidamente _**bien**.

Ninguna de las dos supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron besándose, pero cuando se separaron las dos pudieron apreciar los hinchados labios de la otra. No tardaron demasiado en recuperar un poco el aliento para lanzarse de nuevo.

Satsuki estaba en el cielo, aquella muchacha sabía delicioso.

Riko descubrió que besarse con una mujer le resultaba placentero.

Definitivamente, no sería la última vez que lo hicieran, ni lo único que llegarían a hacer.

* * *

_¡No os olvidéis de comentar si os ha gustado! Y si no, decidme donde debo mejorar, toda crítica constructiva será bien recibida._

_¡Besos!_


End file.
